White Sand
by Nellial
Summary: "White sand.. The fight for one rare peice of sand which will win rain or thunder?" Now what kinda story is that! "It's the future! not a story!" The fight for a rare breed is going on now wanna see open up and read so.. are ya ready!. multiple OC's and am excepting OC's


**White Sand**

 **???'s** _ **P.O.V.**_

 _"BOOM! CLAP! Thunder and rain fighting each other for the Rare White sand!"_ I'd sit there and listen to the soothing Voice of my father telling his "Sand" story again. At the time i didnt know what he meant by rare "white Sand". I mean who could blame me i was 4 and was still learning what these words are.

 _" 'Ready! Rain!' The thunder said going at him with all he had"_ I carefully crawled on all fours to him and looked at him. Sometimes i would stand on his feet and giggle at his funny remarks.

" _Daddy what's the point of your sand story?"_ i said blowing my brown hair out my face. My father frowned at me and kinda looked disappointed.

" _Its not a sand story its the future"_ he said caressing my cheek.

BAM!

The Room door flung open and there standing and breathing heavily was no other than my mother.

 _"Are you telling my daughter that lame Sand story!!"_ she huffed out and flicked Daddy's forehead.

 _"Its Not a Story!"_ they began to bicker back and forth, all i did was giggle. i crawled up to my Futon and drifted of into a satisfying sleep.

 **6 hours later**

CRASH! BOOM! SLAM!

I jerked up from my sleep and noticed i was moving up and down.

 _"Wh- Whats Happening!"_ I said looking at homes in the village explode and yellow sand fly.

 _" The Village...Sunagakure.. its dying.."_ The cracking sounds i could hear in my fathers voice as he carried me made my heart break. The years he spent forming _Sunagakure_ went all down the drain.

CRASH!

My Mother, Father and Me went flying and hit the ground hard from a white clay like bird hitting the Kazekage office.I was nearly conscious through this act but the only thing i could see was my family getting slaughtered by people in black cloaks. after that tragic incident i began to go unconscious leaving behind any memorys from that day.

 **No P.O.V./5** **years later**

 _"Sakkimaru!"_

nothing

 _"Sakkimaru!"_

nothing

KICK!

 _"Damn you Sakkimaru! i knew you heard me calling your na--_

The girl looked up from her Futon, beside her well made bed and angrily stared at the boy standing in her doorway. He jumped from seeing her bent and angry face.

 _" I'll juuuust...--_ The boy said unfinishing his sentence and backed away slowly.

 _"What the hell Koharu!!!"_ The girl Koharu called Sakkimaru Kicked him and the door flinging the door and Koharu into another building.

 **Sometime later**

On there way to the ninja academy Koharu rubbed the top of his head knowing it'd be brused up soon.

 _"Dummy.."_ Sakkimaru said brushing her hair and putting her White Scarf around her neck.

 _" You went too Damn far this time Hime"_ he said looking directly at Sakkimaru's wrongly done ponytail

 _"Don't call me that!"_ She said.

As they made there way to the Academy they jusy happen to bump into Konohamaru Sensei.

 _"Sensei!"_ They both said rushing over to him.

He waved at them and gestured them inside.

 _"Okay Everyone! Go to your assigned seats because i have a special announcement!"_

 **To Be Continued...** _ **Hello Everyone I'm Nellial but call me Nel. I am new at this and this is my first FanFiction OC. I Might be a little bad but please bear with me! So if this was confusing ill sum it all up okay! So,Sakkimaru is the daughter of the Kazekage and she is originally from Sunagakure. her village was viciously attacked by the "people in black cloaks" (aka the akatsuki but she doesn't know). Do to the destruction of her village, she had to transfer to Konohagakure. and it so happened to be the year if the Chunin exams. Welp i Hope you liked Chapter one of White sand! Stay tunef for chapter two.**_

Sakkimaru _is currently wearing Black leggings and a Black one piece with glove-like Sleeves. she is also wearing a White thigh-high Kimono with a black trim at the end and black floral designs. she's wearing black sandals and her hair brown hair is let down and covering her eyes which her eyes have never been seen._

Koharu _is currently wearing A red Vest letting his bare chest out and one glove like red sleeve with black and grey trims around his wrist. he has a Band-aid in his nose and black messy hair with emerald green eyes. he wears black puffy shorts and bandages on his right arm and left leg. he for some reason wears green emerald-like sandals which dont match._

 _Fact: Koharu is apparently Sakkimaru's first and only friend since she came to konohagakure. Everyone trys to stear clear of sakkimaru because they think she Murdered her Family and her village with her "Unawakened power"! But the only soul who knew she was as normal as anyone in the Village was no other than Koharu Nara. Since then they've been friends since age 4._


End file.
